This invention relates to organometallic compounds, and more particularly to complexes of metallated coordination ligands, and the process of making such complexes.
Some metal analogs of acetylacetone are known for use as catalysts for polymerization. Some acyl pentacarbonyl metallates, such as acetylpentacarbonylmanganese, are known catalysts for hydroformylation.